Underfell: Frisk's Fall
by Night Of The Crow
Summary: This is more of a serious, realistic take on Underfell. In the Undertale AU of Underfell, Frisk has fallen into Mt. Ebott to wake up to a talking golden flower, Flowey. The two find themselves going on a dangerous journey through the brutal underground to free the monsters from their murderous thoughts and actions. But the real question is: Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

__It's a terrible day outside.__ _  
_ _ _Birds are fleeing,__ _  
_ _ _Flowers are wilting.__

 _ _And you just came here...__ _  
_ _ _Will you change us or become one of us?__

 _ _Welcome, Frisk.__ _  
_ _ _Have a horrific time...__

" _ _Psst!__ Wake up, human, quickly!"

Frisk, still confused by their fall, looked up to see a golden flower with a fearful face. They looked questioningly a the flower, wondering whether to trust it or not.  
"Hurry up! We haven't got all day! Toriel will be coming soon and that will be the end!" The scared hissing from the flower came again.  
 _ _'That will be the end!'__ They supposed that was a good enough reason to join the flower. Frisk slowly got up, face scrunching up in pain. Quickly dusting off their blue jacket and purple shirt, Frisk stared at this flower for help.  
"Alright, follow me!" The golden flower seemed to disappear underground and appear in a brand new spot not far off. Frisk, although still confused, followed the magic flower.  
Passing through gates, the pair dodged the sight of monsters and stuck to the shadows. The underground didn't seem all that different from above. Grass and rocks, the ruins of certain places were a change of scenery, though. Frog looking creatures, odd flying moth-ghosts, and carrots seemed to be crawling all around. Later Frisk would learn them as Froggits, Whimsums and Vegetoids, but for now there was no point in learning.  
Eventually, the golden flower stopped at a dark, empty room. Eyes darting from side to side, the flower looked hesitant to say something.  
"Alright, uhm. Let's make our introductions quick. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower," Flowey gave an anxious smile and tilted his petals waiting for Frisk to speak their name.  
"I-I'm Frisk," Their voice was quavery and quiet, they definitely didn't speak often.  
Flowey nodded a couple times, golden petals bouncing up and down.

"Great! Alright, Frisk. I don't know how you do things up on the surface anymore, but here? Things are a lot different-emphasis of 'a lot'. Everybody here, well... They're all cruel and mean. Liars, cheaters, murderers, thieves. Now you're probably wondering, 'Why should I trust you then?' Well, you'll just have to hope I'm not lying, after all, there's even a little good in this world. Anyways, I've been waiting. Waiting for someone to help me, that's a story for another time. The other seven humans that came here, they were bad. They all acted like the monsters here, and each one died because they were stupid, weak, driven by madness or all three. But you. I think there's good in you. There's some weird vibe I get, like the feeling of hope. You've gotta help me. And not only me, but yourself too. Maybe we can both find our way to free ourselves of this prison."

But Frisk shook their head, brown hair smoothly following the movement.  
"What do you mean, 'no'? If you think we can save everyone here, it's too late. They've been corrupted for centuries, think about why they're all here in the first place!" Flowey's scared voice started to raise from a hushed whisper.

Frisk's face looked stubborn, and they crossed their arms.  
 _'I'm going to save them all.'_ Is what they seemed to mean. They were definitely determined and nothing was going to change their mind.

"B-but," Flowey faltered, but he gathered himself up and seemed much taller than before. "You know what? You're right. We should save them. Save them all, every last one. I'll help you, Frisk. No matter what."

Frisk smiled and gently hugged Flowey, making sure not to harm the delicate flower. And for a second, tears seemed to sprout out of his eyes. The one hope that could change all of the underground was right here, and he was going to help them.

"Then let's go. Toriel will be busy in her home for quite a while. Our time to help everyone in the Ruins is now."

Frisk smiled, and the pair headed out of their secret ground. When they were almost upon their first monster though, Frisk stopped. Flowey looked questioningly at Frisk, and dragged himself to the human. Frisk dug something out of the ground, making their fingers grimy with dirt, but they didn't mind. It was an object made of brown clay, like a cylinder that started thin at the bottom and then widened up. It was a flower pot. The human pushed the flower pot to Flowey, a gesture to ask for permission.  
"But, why?" Flowey looked at the flower pot and then at Frisk in a disgusted manner.  
Frisk grabbed the pot again and hugged it, "Together."

Flowey nodded his understanding and waited for Frisk to dig him out of the ground and place him in the pot. Not afraid to get their hands dirty again, Frisk plunged their hands into the ground and made sure to cover the inside of the pot in dirt first before placing Flowey in. Once inside, Flowey wiggled a little, making himself comfortable and then smiled.  
"Let's go."

Their first target was a Froggit, and it showed no mercy in it's attacks. Frisk was still a nimble child though, and they wereable to dodge all but one of the attacks, even with Flowey in possession. Slowly but surely, Frisk and Flowey showed the Froggit kindness. Eventually, it gave in. They accepted the spare. One monster down, who knew how many to go?

And not so far away, there was someone humming a tune. The Froggit they had saved was now trembling in fear, but did not move to run away. Flowey also seemed oddly quiet. Maybe the hummer wasn't going to stay inside for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Oh!_ _What do we have here?"  
The hummer had found the human and flower, and by the quick word of Flowey, Frisk knew this was Toriel._

"Hello! My name is Toriel!"  
The woman seemed alright, except...  
She was a pure white standing goat with yellow eyes and red pupils with a black dress. She also had a crazed look like she had gone mad.

"Oh! I know you're kind! We've had visitors like you before. They all left me through the gate, though. Oh, but I'm sure you won't! And look! You have a nice little golden flower with you! It talks too. We'll have a wonderful little time here! Just me, you... and of course the flower! Come along, my child. I'll teach you about puzzles, and LOVE, and, and, EXP! We'll make you just like one of us. You can be our darling little angel, or maybe a little devil! Everyone would like that, yes. And then maybe they'll finally all respect me."  
Toriel seemed to talk forever. Frisk and Flowey exchanged confused glances, and suddenly Frisk was being dragged by the crazed Toriel. They even nearly dropped Flowey, needless to say this woman was strong and crazy. Definitely not a good match, even an eight-year old knew that. Neither flower or human dared speak as Toriel rambled on while nearly knocking Frisk off their feet with every few steps. They passed cowering froggits and whimsums that were hiding in red leaves.  
After passing huge piles of red leaves and several arches of a stained white color, they stopped in front of a room filled with spikes. It was so sudden Frisk nearly tripped and fell on them.

"Oh! You're first puzzle, my child! Let's see if you can figure it out," Toriel said, and then her voice turned into a creepy whisper. "I'll give you a hint, the room before us is the answer."  
After that she patiently waited, all the while that creepy, sharp toothed smile shown bright white. Frisk looked at Flowey for help, they barely remembered the path in the last room. At least they hoped that was the answer to the puzzle."  
Flowey ground his sharp teeth, "Alright, I think it was forward three paces, left two? Forward again for three, right two, and the rest is straight. I think."  
Frisk's face fell a little bit, but it immediately turned into a face filled with determination. Wincing, the human lifted a foot above the spikes and slowly let it descend. But when it hit something there were no spikes, just the cold stone path. Flowey and Frisk let out a synchronized sigh and Toriel just stood right behind them.  
So slowly they went, as all things most go. Slowly lifting up a foot and descending it on shiny, needle-sharp spikes. Several times they got the direction wrong and Frisk pierced the bottom of their shoe. Thank goodness the bottom of that shoe wasn't too thin. The spike-maze wasn't too much of a puzzle, more like a guess and check thing where you had to hope you weren't about to fall into a pit of spikes.  
"Did we really make it to the end?" Flowey asked in disbelief, their "Oh So Great Protector" was still right behind them, and Frisk nodded. They actually were on the verge of crying, who would put a simple child in such a dangerous puzzle? Well oh course this demon of a goat. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce right through their back, and it was quite uncomfortable.

"Oh yes, my child! You'll become powerful yet!" Toriel clapped her hands and an expression of pure joy alighted her face. "I'll be back home cooking you some dinner, the path should lead you straight to my home, I have much to teach you."  
With that, Toriel seemed to speed off with a hop in her step. The pair she had left sort of just, stood there. They didn't speak, look at each other. They just, were there. Surely you couldn't imagine what was happening to them. If you woke up with a flower telling you to do something or else you'd die, learning that you just entered a world of "Kill or Be Killed", having to save everyone to leave a horrid place, meeting something from a nightmare.

After a few more seconds of staring at the bland world in front of them, something appeared before Frisk. A simple star looking object, it glowed a warm orange filling the hall of sorts with a beautiful light. Frisk stared in awe, eyes bright and wide, but Flowey couldn't see it.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. "Why are you eyes glowing with orange?"  
Perhaps they weren't glowing, but it sure looked like it. The orange seemed to reflect off the human's eyes like mirrors. Intrigued, Frisk reached out to touch the star. Immediately the world paused. Flowey was still looking at them, the world seemed dull, the air was chilly, what was this place?  
Right above Frisk were glowing letters. A… save point? Two words in boxes, like lit buttons. One said "Save" and the other said "Reset". Was there no continue? What would happen if they reset? Would they have to go through all of this again? What about "Save"? What was that for? A million questions ran through the human's simple mind. Eventually, they chose "Save". Raising a hand to touch the glowing words, the world melted back into the world.  
Frisk's mouth was open in awe. Flowey was still very confused, but gave up trying to get an answer, he just nudged Frisk with his head, "Let's get going, the sooner we get there, the quicker we can leave the Ruins."  
The human nodded not able to register anything else and walked past the "save point" careful not to touch it again. Back into the bland ruins they went.

This place was monster and puzzle heaven. Every few feet they encountered another monster. Dodge, talk, mercy, spare. What a repeated action. There was a good side, though. Each froggit they encountered and spared gave them information. Flowey claimed he would've told Frisk about most of what was told, but he was probably just thinking over things just like the human. The information was useful, very useful. Would you really think a crazy looking goat trying to be your mother would talk about love and exp? Whatever that meant.

Here's what the froggits told the human:

 _Ribbit Ribbit._

("The caretaker of the Ruins is crazed with age, don't listen to her for your own good!")

 _Ribbit Ribbit._

("There is not what you call love here, we only have LOVE, LV.")

 _Ribbit Ribbit._

("LV stands 'Level of Violence'. It shows other monsters how strong we are.")

 _Ribbit Ribbit._

("Nobody cares about each other in this world, not even their kin. I've seen it right outside of the ruins.")

 _Ribbit Ribbit._

("EXP stands for 'Extermination Points'. Really it just shows the Great Papyrus and King Asgore how worthy you are of things. I think.")

Much more came along those lines, the Whimsums of course were too shy to speak. The vegetoids always ran away, too.  
"You look bad, Frisk. Maybe we should find something to heal you," Flowey kindly suggested.  
Frisk slowly nodded their head. Several scratches and bruises covered them, already there was a little hole in their jacket.  
"Here, kid. This looks like a safe spot to rest."  
They had entered a little room with withering vines hanging from the walls and a stream of cool water.  
Flowey and Frisk both took a second to review the room, and Flowey seemed to hop out of his pot.  
"I'll see if I can find some food to help you. Maybe you can refresh yourself with the water."  
Frisk smiled as Flowey disappeared under the ground, but soon they felt lonely and scared. Their only friend in this dark world had left them, at least for a good reason. The froggits seemed less cruel, but not exactly friends yet. The human poked the packed dirt and stone with a stick. Soon they were drawing all over the ground with boredom.  
Then Frisk froze. There was a hummer, the same one as before. Calmly, they were also calling out "Oh, Child!". Frisk cowered behind a little pedestal as the humming grew closer.  
This was not a good time to meet a crazy goat lady.

Wow, guys!  
I come home and I have the most emails I've ever had… six! XD Alright, that's not much. Anyways, thank you five for reading my first page, and thank you to those who have tried my story. Even if you don't like it I'm honored to have you read this! :)  
I'd also like to do a fanfic on the AU Reapertale. Nobody does much with it, but I'd like to try writing about it. In fact, I've already started.  
It'll be a fanfic mostly in the vision of my OC because, well, there's not too much to go off of in that AU so I'm going to try to build a story with it. Don't worry, Frisk'll be in there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I kinda have to keep this line because I can't get rid of it…. Yeah.**_ _ **A**_ _ **lso, a**_ _ **little bit of writer's block with Toriel, itching to get them out in Snowdin.**_

 _Frisk was absolutely still. Probably more still than the pedestal they were hiding behind._ _The humming was closer, the crazed woman was also closer, and Flowey hadn't returned. The human was down to_ _three_ _HP, and covered in bruises. It was a bad time to meet anyone. Soon the humming stopped, but Toriel was right next to the entrance. The entrance to the room Frisk took shelter in._

 _Toriel didn't even have to look behind the structure to know that Frisk was there. "My child! Now why would you be hugging that pillar so tightly? And where's your flower friend?" She turned around in a complete circle looking for a golden flower with a face, and she foun_ _d_ _nothing of that kind. "Oh dear! Maybe he has left! Well, I'm sorry poor child, it seems your flower has left you_ _."_ _  
Toriel was about to turn around again but noticed something else.  
"Oh my, your HP is very low! Perhaps I should heal you, but we should wait until we get home first. Yes?" She smiled sweetly. Frisk hadn't moved a millimeter.  
"It's settled then! I always thought you were taking too long. I'm sure you've just been waiting for that silly flower all this time. It's time to meet your home, my child!"_

 _Toriel reached out to grab Frisk, but they had dived for the flower pot and she missed. The crazy goat didn't care much and reached for Frisk again with a firm grip._ _So the child was dragged once again across leaves and through puzzles. One arm trapped in the grip of a woman and the other holding on to a pot._ _All the while Frisk looked down at the pot wishing that Flowey would appear in it. He was probably frantically searching the room Frisk was in and deeply worried._ _  
_ _Unfortunately this wasn't the only worrying thing for Frisk._ _All throughout their short trip the pair encountered very few monsters, most knew to steer clear of Toriel. Of course Frisk didn't think that Toriel would kill just to get through a path, but to their horrible surprise she did._ _Whether it was a Whimsum or Vegetoid or another monster, with a flick of her wrist Toriel sent out a few sparks of flame and killed them._ _They died. They turned to dust. And Frisk was forced to watch it.  
_ _Every moment the child was dragged, a little bit of determination left them,_ _a_ _little bit of hope left t_ _hem. Their only friend was gone and they were watching monsters die, even if they weren't all good._

 _After stepping through piles of dust and pure red leaves, Toriel stopped at the door to a house. Frisk's face tried to stretch into a smile. Even if you didn't feel happy, maybe acting happy would get you close to it.  
"_ _Here we go, my child! Now I can heal you, I also have a very big surprise for you!" Toriel said. Although the crazed goat didn't do anything, Frisk felt their scratches patch up, the bruises fade, and a burst of energy lifted them. Then just like the first time, a warm orange star appeared just within reach. A real smile filled Frisk's face and they reached out with a tiny hand to tap the star. The room darkened just as before and buttons appeared. Determination refilled, hope returned, and the child tapped "Save". The world returned to normal and Toriel was about to push open the door when a small voice spoke up._

 _"Frisk? Frisk! Frisk, are you he-" Flowey turned around and saw his human friend, cutting himself off._

 _"Frisk!" Flowey popped up right in front of the human, smile plain on his face._

 _"Oh! Your friend is back! They're just in time to get the surprise too!" Toriel said, sweeping Frisk inside and running off into a room off to the left. Frisk's eyes widened in surprise, but they didn't say anything. Instead, the human turned around to set down the pot and gather Flowey.  
All the while the golden flower apologized about not finding any food but a couple pieces of monster candy. Frisk smiled at the candy and pocketed it, giving Flowey his second hug. __Not long after, Toriel came out with a steaming hot pie that looked a bit scorched.  
With a large smile, Toriel proudly presented her pie, "I baked you some snail pie! It's very hot though, so maybe you should take a nice nap while we wait. I even have a room made just for you!"  
Still carrying the pie, Toriel picked up Frisk's hand and led them through the hall stopping at the first door.  
"This is you room, my child. I hope you'll stay here forever and ever! We can both leave the ruins together after we're all done here. Everyone will respect us, I'll make you stronger than Asriel or Asgore ever was. I'll show them," An odd smile crept onto Toriel's face and an eye twitched, it was quite disturbing. Meanwhile, Flowey was looking devastated, eyes starting to tear up uncontrollably. But no one noticed him.  
Toriel let go of the human's hand and rushed off to the left hall again, leaving Frisk to stare at a gray door. Their face twisted up in some confusion, and they looked down at Flowey who had wiped the tears off his pale yellow face.  
"I guess we'll just have to go in and, uh, rest," He gave the best shrug a flower could and stared at the door with a type of longing. The human grabbed the brass door knob and twisted it open. Inside was no surprise. There was a normal bedroom, just like one you'd find on the surface. The only thing was that there was just more than you would expect is in a brand new room. Frisk didn't mind and set the flower pot and Flowey on the ground next to __the bed and slipped under the covers, not taking anything off but their shoes and socks. It was quite comfortable, quilted blankets and a very soft pillow of some material. Frisk easily fell into a deep sleep._


	4. Chapter 4

_**When you realize you skipped the encounter with Napstablook. DAMNIT! Sorry guys.**_ _ **Oh yeah, and if some singing and music stuff comes on, I'm sorry. Don't worry it's classy, old fashioned music—that good vibe "jazz"-most of the time. Thus my inspiration. *Insert dramatic pose here*.**_

* * *

 _Frisk awoke to a darkened orange ceiling and the soft, but choppy, snoring of Flowey. Surprisingly calm, Frisk looked down at Flowey and couldn't help but laugh a smile spreading across their face like nothing had ever happened.  
Flowey, startled by the muffled laugh, jerked up letting drool fling across the room. That only made Frisk laugh louder __and kick the sheets off.  
"Hey! What's so funny? You nearly scared the life out of me!" Flowey complained. __It took a couple seconds, but once Frisk had regained their breath they said, "You snore! It's cute!" Flowey frowned, frustrated. "You and mom! Always saying I'm cute." If Flowey had arms he surely would've crossed them, but for now he had to simply shun Frisk.  
Letting out one more giggle, Frisk carefully stepped out of the bed and groped around in the darkness for a lamp of some kind.  
"Hey, watch it!" Flowey shrieked when Frisk nearly knocked him over. "Sorry," they mumbled rolling their eyes. After a minute or so of crashing into walls and wardrobes, the human found the lamp and played around with it until it turned on._ _  
A small, warm light filled up half the room casting long shadows across the walls. In the middle of the room lay a slice of intact oozing pie.  
"How did you not step on that?" Flowey asked, amazed by the undamaged piece of trash. Frisk shrugged and they both stared at the seemingly magical pie that lay in the middle of everything. "I don't think it's safe to eat?" Flowey suggested. Snails seemed to be oozing out still in their shells, but clearly dead. Frisk shook their head in agreement, they'd probably get poisoned just looking at it. __Quickly deciding to leave, Frisk hopped over the pie and grabbed Flowey so they could step out into the lit hallway.  
"You wanna explore some?" Flowey asked, looking at the other two doors with curiosity. Frisk shrugged __in response_ _and headed for the first door._ _Opening the door with a creak, the child and flower entered a calm, blue room. What a difference compared to the world they were in. Before them lay a cluttered bed and desk all filled with random papers and shreds of sheets. Next to that mess was a shelf of torn and tossed books, neither of the pair wanted to know what went on with the mad goat. Noticing something wriggling out of a trash bin next to the desk, Frisk set Flowey down next to a journal to inspect the object. It seemed the bin was filled with live snails, and Frisk reached out to pick up the creature. Meanwhile, Flowey was looking through the journal. "Look. A page of jokes," he said with interest.  
"'Why did the skeleton have no friends?' 'She kill-' WHAT? Does she call these jokes? 'She killed them all', what type of joke is that?" Flowey looked scarred for life and seemed to be trying to claw his eyes out. __Frisk dropped the snail and picked up Flowey with wide eyes. "Maybe we should leave this room," they said. Flowey nodded fiercely without the slightest bit of hesitation._ _In two steps they were both out the door.  
"I don't want to check that last room. Please, let's just go to the other side of the house," Flowey whimpered. Frisk didn't argue and set off to the house's left wing. They found themselves in a living room with Toriel sitting in a scratched up brown chair, nose stuck in a book. They tried to sneak past her and into the kitchen, but __Toriel_ _was quick to realize they were there.  
"_ _My child! You're up, how delightful! I was going to tell you that I have planned to teach you all about the life down here and then we could discuss plans for leaving the ruins. Oh yes! I'm also reading this book about snails! Would you like to hear some facts?" Toriel smiled crookedly. Flowey cringed, but he answered after realizing Frisk wasn't going to, "Actually we'd like to know how to leave."  
Toriel seemed to think that meant the opposite of what they wanted, "Did you know that __snails starts with the letter 'S'?"  
Frisk looked like they had just been hit in the head with a rock, "What?"  
"Snails also ends with the letter 'S'!"  
Frisk opened their mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again, "Uhm, yes, but, we want to know how to leave."_

 _Toriel continued.  
"How about… Did you know that snails are very nutritious for you?"_

And Frisk kept answering, getting more frustrated as their conversation continued.  
"No, I didn't. Can you please help us leave?"

"Oooh!~ Snail shells are big enough to fit a monster's dust in it."

"Huh? Uhm, you're still avoiding my question to leave."

 _"You can also use them to fake monster dust!"_

 _"Hullo? Excuse me, Toriel, can you please tell me how to leave?"_

 _Toriel's face suddenly took an even more crazed look than before.  
"You can shove snails into someone's throat to suffocate them."_

 _"Alright, something really messed up is happening here," Frisk said, wide-eyed._

 _Flowey whimpered, "Can we get out of here?"  
The crazed goat suddenly changed faces without warning. _

_"Please don't leave me, my child!" She cried.  
Frisk and Flowey were frozen and place, cringing.  
"Please give me a minute, I must go see to something." Toriel darted past them and they could hear the heavy foot steps of someone descending down to the basement.  
It took a few seconds, but eventually the companions recovered from shock.  
"Should we stay?..." Flowey asked. Frisk quickly shook their head. "You know the way out, right?" They asked with hope.  
"Yeah, yeah. Go back to the entrance and down the stairs, just go on straight forever until you get to a huge door," __Flowey said.  
Frisk cautiously followed his directions, eyes darting around to make sure Toriel wasn't near.  
They went down carpeted stairs and through what seemed like an endless purple stone hallway, and made a turn only to stop at the sight of Toriel speaking to the door. __They quickly darted back to the edge of the wall, out of sight. Without intention they heard a fragment of the passing conversation.  
"...to kill them when if no one else can…yes, it is… then farewell to you..."  
The conversation ended there. And even though they knew it was risky, Frisk stepped out and approached Toriel and the door._ _'_

* * *

 ** _That conversation part was just for "fun", if you're wondering why they're so out of character.  
(The uh conversation part about leaving, y'know?)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Toriel turned around to find a nervous human child before her. Clasping her soft hands, she let her whole face soften, and her eyes widened like a puppy's. "My child! Whatever are you doing here? Be a good thing and go back to your room."  
Frisk stood their ground, not moving a muscle. Maybe it was out of defiance, maybe it was out of fear, but the child didn't move. Toriel's eyes hardened. Making a shooing motion with her hands, the goat advanced on Frisk. Now trembling with fear, the human child took shaky steps towards Toriel. The lady started to get annoyed, then frustrated, and anger quickly followed.

"So this is how it is?" Toriel's voice rang loud and clear throughout the hallway. Frisk froze in fear.  
The room began to darken, the crazy woman towered over the child. Flames lit her hands, and balls of fire lit up her menacing face. How cruel could she be to simply scare a child to death without touching it? But fortunately for the human, determination sided with them. A surge of hope and certainty warmed the child's body as their mind cleared and their breaths were calm. Toriel seemed even more angered by Frisk's ability to stay focused in battle and allowed a wave of fire to release from her hand.  
Just as Frisk had done many a time again, their red soul glowed and dodged all but one of the flames. Then it was their turn. Four glowing buttons appeared before them, not unlike the ones seen when the human touched the glowing star. Fight, Act, Item, Spare. The child's hand reached for Spare, and as the options changed, found Mercy. Frisk spread open their arms and threw out a kind smile towards Toriel, but she shook her head.  
"Are you really this dumb?" she asked, allowing another wave of fire to run. The human got hit again, twice, but that didn't stop them. They offered Mercy again.  
"Do you think anything is going to stop me?" Another wave of fire, a few more hits, another piece of candy gone.  
Mercy.  
"I've been stuck down here for years, what makes you think you can leave?"  
Mercy.  
"You're just like the others!"  
Mercy.  
"Nobody's going to leave me alone again!"  
Then they died.  
Frisk entered another dark room, just like the Save room. But there were no choices, it was an empty, dark, infinite room. Then a mysterious voice spoke, "You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…"  
After the voice finished, Frisk woke up. They were standing at the same place where they entered the last Save room. The child stood there confused, but Flowey, who hadn't spoken in case they would break the human's concentration, knew exactly what was happening.  
"Hey, uh, Frisk! I'm sure you're pretty confused about what just happened. Well, basically you have entered a Save Point before. The Save Points kind of… Store time? Whenever you die you'll go back to the Save Point you most recently entered. But now you have to go through all of that again. Frisk looked baffled, but nodded their head. It was quite a bit of information for a simple eight year-old.  
"Well, Frisk, we better get going, we'll have to get past Toriel, maybe this time you won't have to fight her!" Flowey's cheerfulness boosted Frisk up and they once again went to do what they had before.

It happened, again. Frisk hadn't even made it past two rounds Mercy.  
"Hey, come on, pal! I know you can do this! One last try, shall we?" Flowey smiled as his faced morphed into something like Toriel's, but sweeter. Frisk smiled and gave him a thumb up with their empty hand. Then they marched through again.

They'd finally done it. They got past their goal with Toriel and were still perfectly healthy. So Frisk offered Mercy again, and

 _ _finally,__ Toriel said something new.

"Why aren't you attacking me? Fight!" A wave of fire passed.  
Mercy.  
"What are you? Weak?"  
Mercy.  
"That's not going to get you anywhere."  
Mercy.  
"Go back and be obedient!"  
Mercy.  
"What are you doing!"  
Mercy.  
"Stop it!" Her attacks faltered.  
Mercy.  
"I..." Again.  
Mercy.  
"I was right." The fire fell to the floor  
Mercy.  
"He was right." Then it dimmed.  
Mercy.  
"I can't do anything." The fire left.  
Mercy.  
"Even you, a stupid little Human, you are stronger than me."  
Mercy.  
"Stop this torture!"  
Mercy.  
"I'm pathetic." Then Toriel accepted the human's Mercy. She fell to her knees sobbing, tears wet her tangled hands.  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, looking up at Frisk with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry for trying to kill you."  
Frisk set Flowey down and slowly approached Toriel. "I forgive you." The human threw their arms around her in a warm hug. Toriel could barely find the strength to hug them back.  
"Stay here, my child. It's too dangerous out there." She grabbed the child's face, staring at it with two huge, yellow eyes. "They want to kill you, all of them. You may have got past me, but they're different. They're stronger than me. They'll hurt you so much, you'll die, and… Oh! Please stay with me!" Toriel dragged Frisk in her arms into a warm, motherly hug.

Frisk released Toriel, but the goat hung on. "I'm sorry but I have to go," They said with guilt. The human stared into their hands where a toy knife lay. _  
"I'm sorry."_ _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

___**Author's Note:**_ _Sorry guys, been dealing with allergies and some writer's block, but most of all, I've been dealing with….  
Wait for it….  
Electro swing.  
It makes me way too pumped up to write this thing. Can someone just please make some sort of electro swing AU? And I ain't takin' Dancetale or whatevs it's called._

 _Frisk slowly turned the knife so that they held the blade in their palms. They_ _gently_ _thrust the hilt into Toriel's chest. "Is this yours?"  
Toriel looked down, puzzled. A toy knife, one she had not seen in such a long time. Bursting out with a new round of tears and sobbing, the grieving mother took the knife and hugged Frisk even harder. "Thank you," she muttered, "Thank you so much."  
Flowey watched from afar, from where Frisk had left them. His eyes also began to water, and __his petals drooped. Trying to back away into the dirt, Flowey looked as if he had wilted, but nobody_ _was there to help him._ _  
After a long 5 minutes of weeping, Toriel let go of the human child and stood up. She no longer had the same crazed look in her eyes, and_ _her cheeks were stained with tears. She walked over to the pot and picked Flowey up. Then gently, she took Frisk's hand and led them to the gate.  
"I wish you would stay, you don't know how much this means to me… My child, you know it's dangerous out there, but somehow, I believe that you can do it. Save my people, and bring back my children," Toriel was on the verge of tears again, "This is the gate between the safety of the Ruins and the terrible underground. If this is what you really wish for, please go on. Do not make me grieve any longer." She handed Flowey to Frisk and pushed open the massive doors. A huge gust of cool wind burst through, making Toriel's black dress flap and Flowey shrink into his pot. Frisk gingerly stepped into the snow and followed the worn dirt path that would lead Frisk into worse dangers. Then just as Frisk had made it a foot from the doors, the gates slammed shut, and they bet their soul that Toriel was silently sobbing on the other side.  
"Well, Frisk," Flowey choked, still trying to rid of his depression, "Now we have to go on. If you think we can do this… then… Please, let's go as fast as we can."  
The child nodded and started to walk down the path in an eerie silence. Wind howled through dead trees, bringing a feeling of unrest among the group. Frisk gathered in the scene of a dead, snowy forest as Flowey tried to get into Frisk's jacket for warmth. Then just as they began to feel safe, __a branch made a loud_ _ _snap!__ _b_ _ehind them, and both human and flower jumped in surprise._ _They both cautiously turned around with wide eyes, but saw nothing_ _except the broken_ _branch.  
"Maybe we should go back to Toriel, it's safer there," Flowey whimpered, but Frisk shook their head and trudged on through the snow soaking their feet. _

_Then they_ _encountered_ _what seemed to be a gate. Two large wooden posts supported another large post into an odd door frame shape, then it continued on until the forest_ _cut it off. Frisk and Flowey both looked at it in confusion. Beyond the odd gate was a gaping hole with a small wooden bridge hastily built across it. The flower and human glanced at each other, and suddenly froze at the sound of crunching snow.  
"Maybe it's Toriel coming for us," Flowey whispered, but he didn't seem to be able to convince even himself that that was true.  
The figure's foot steps grew closer, and closer, and closer, and stopped.  
"Human," It began, "Don't you know you're not welcome here?"  
Frisk was paralyzed. Even if they could reset, facing death again was never a joyous sight.  
"Now turn around and face me."  
The child gulped and slowly obeyed. As they turned around they saw something that nearly made them fall in the gaping hole behind them. A small skeleton in a black jacket and shorts stared at them with a bright red glowing eye and a creepy grin that could kill someone without even opening. Yet the skeleton didn't act as hostile as expected.  
He gave a nervous laugh without opening his mouth and continued, "I really don't want to do this kid, but uh, yeah. Heh."  
An all too familiar scene took place. The forest darkened, the snow halted mid-flight, and __four golden boxes appeared out of no where, along with the human's soul popping out of their chest. The mysterious skeleton had the first round.  
A lazy line of glowing red bones poked out the ground and lazily moved towards Frisk. They hopped over them in confusion. The skeleton seemed to want to kill them, but yet, he didn't want to kill them. The round was quick and Frisk simply placed their hand on Mercy.  
"Hmph, I guess you're right kid," The skeleton's eyes seemed to grow into a sad expression, but his mouth still didn't move, "I'm took weak to be here. Can't even try to kill an eight year-old kid."  
The scene grew normal again and a red tear started to fall from the skeleton's eyes.  
"I'm just pathetic, kid. Hated for having ___him__ _as a brother," the monster huffed, "It's not my fault, y'know. I didn't ask for him to be my brother. Now he just beats me up like I'm his little servant. Complains about me laying off work… I didn't ask to constantly be tired, I'm just."  
The skeleton looked down now, hands trying to cover up his eye sockets. He looked up again, and he looked a bit amused at the human's concerned, but confused, face. "I'm rambling off again, aren't I? I'll just leave now," Then he paused, "Y'know, why dontcha come with me? My brother's probably gonna be coming soon and it wouldn't be a pretty sight if he found you here."_


	7. Chapter 7?

_The unnamed skeleton began to walk past Frisk, but stopped at the odd gate, looking up.  
"You're probably wondering what this is, I did too. Apparently it's supposed to be a fence, to stop humans from escaping or something," He paused and looked at Frisk and Flowey, "Made a joke about it once. I thought it was funny, but apparently Papyrus didn't. That's were I got this little crack in my noggin."  
The skeleton seemed to unconsciously rub the crack on the top of his head. "Every time I crack a joke he always smacks me there. Even made a joke about my skull cracking. Heh. Turned out he didn't like that one either."  
Frisk exchanged a worried glance with Flowey. who simply shrugged __his leaves in a helpless gesture._ _They started to follow the skeleton as he walked past the supposed-to-be fence.  
The skeleton glanced back with a small amused look. "Hey kid, don't look so worried. That's life down here. By the way, the name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."  
Sans didn't appear to care about the human's or flower's name and simply continued on through the snowy forest. _

_Then just as a clearing appeared, the skeleton stopped. "Er, hey kid. How's about you get behind that snow mound over there._ _Better get that egg on your neck to start movin' or it's gonna crack and roll off._ _"  
Sans started to forcefully nudge the human in the direction of an odd, broken dog snowman. Frisk was startled by the sudden demand and fell into the snow letting out an involuntary, "Oof!"  
Flowey simply muttered, "What?" before face-planting in the thick snow.  
Sans paid them no heed.  
"Come on, kiddo. There's a fifty-fifty chance you might die right now depending on how…" Sans trailed off and stared at Frisk with a sudden realization. Then a look of absolute nervousness took place over his body, and his glowing eye was replaced by two blank eye sockets.  
Frisk had not witnessed his sudden change, but thought that his trail off might be a sign that his brother was here. They scrambled back on their feet and dived for the __snow mound, only stopping to grab Flowey who was still trying to wipe the snow off his face in vain._

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _AUGH! The pressure is on! Now I have three fanfics I need to take care of. Dammit me, for as lazy as I am I decided to take the responsibility of three different plot lines and two different fandoms. This is why you don't make promises, kids!_

 _So anyways, enjoy this very tiny 330 or so word chapter._


End file.
